


The Sea’s Song

by lilcosmic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Eladrin, Elves, F/M, Pirates, The Feywild, how do tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcosmic/pseuds/lilcosmic
Summary: Lizal’s story. Before the adventure starts. Expect mediocre pirate stuff. And some good ol’ eladrin emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this is going. Don’t expect it to go anywhere good.

Lizal breathes in the salty air, combing through his hair with his fingers. The sun crests over the horizon, signaling the beginning of a long day of work. His crew bustles about the deck, chattering amongst themselves about just about any gossip they can get their hands on.

One of the crewmen notices him and quickly salutes, “Quartermaster on deck!” All the other members turn and salute also, eyes straight ahead.

“Aye, shut your big pie hole, Matty!” Lizal yells towards the half-elf woman who announced his presence. “Get back to work!”

“Yessir!” Matty says, laughing to herself, and she steps back up to the wheel, eyeing where Lizal stands. 

Lizal rolls out the map on the table that’s been built into The Marionette, calculating where they are, keeping an eye out for land in the surrounding areas. He sighs softly, grinning at the slightly pink Feywild sea. 

He strides up towards the wheel and Matty, leaning into her ear, “Status report?” he asks, giving a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiles, pulling back to meet his eyes.

“Clear skies, steady wind, couldn’t be a more beautiful day for treasure hunting, my dear,” Matty says, grinning as her dark hair whips gently across her face.

“That’s what I like to hear. Any inkling of land?” Lizal asks.

“Not as of yet, but we’re getting closer. I can feel it.”

“Alright, then, Matty darling. If you’d like to take a nap, I’d be happy to sail for you, dearest.”

“That’d be lovely, Lizal. Don’t break my boat, though. Or else,” she says, pointing a threatening finger.

He laughs, “Your boat? This is _your_ boat now? Yes, alright, go on, sweet dreams in  your  boat,” Lizal shoos her off and takes the wheel, staring out into the ocean he finds comfort in.


	2. Chapter 2

“I see it, Lizal! I see land!” he hears a cry from up above. 

“Nice catch, Erevan! How far?”

Lizal sees Erevan put the spyglass to his eye, “Quite a while, sir. At least a day away.”

Lizal runs his hand down his face, sighing. “At least we’re not in any rush. I’m going to have myself a meal, clear my head a bit. Come join me, Er. We’ve plenty to spare.”

Erevan slides down from the crow’s nest, walking in time with Lizal towards the tiny mess hall. Lizal prays for some good wine and Caterina to be on chef duty today. A nice meal is exactly what he needs right now.

It’s not exactly stressful to be quartermaster, but it certainly doesn’t always leave you care-free. With a storm approaching from the east and land quite far away, there was little doubt they were going to be battered by the storm.

”Quartermaster! Ah, you’ve come at just the right time, dear! Yes, yes. Sit! Right over there! You too, Erevan!” Caterina bustles about behind the bar as Lizal and Erevan take their seats. She grabs two bowls and pours a near excess amount of some kind of soup into them. 

She sets the bowls in front of them with a big smile, “Wine? Beer? Ale?”

”Wine for both of us, I believe. This smells amazing, Cat! You’re the best,” Lizal says to the older human woman. 

“Ah, don’t mention it! It’s nothing!“ Caterina grins ear-to-ear, pouring their wine into glasses and setting it in front of them once again. “You two just enjoy your meal!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain!” Lizal yells, rapping on the door. “Capt-“ 

The tiny door swings open as the hungover captain squints at the bright light outside, “You’re so noisy. So, so loud. Come in, it’s less awful in here,” Captain Flax says softly. He flits across the room, resting his head on a small cushion on the desk.

“Now speak, Lizal. _Quietly_. I have a raging headache and you’d best not make it worse.”

”Right,” he says, glancing around the dark room. “We ought to reach land any time now. Matty says our guide is ready and waiting at shore.”

”Why did you wake me for this, Lizal?” Flax deadpans.

”I- I thought you’d want to know, sir.”

The captain shushes him, “I don’t _want _**__**____to know anything right now, except that you’re going to handle it all, yes?”

“Of course, Captain. Yes. Um... I’ll be going then... Uh, yeah, feel better,” Lizal stumbles for words, shutting the door as gently as he can behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oWo? what’s this? a new chapter? again?
> 
> captain flax is an alcoholic fairy okay i’m sorry i didn’t know how to convey it (the fairy part obviously)


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, the rain conveniently held off until they touched land, but it was nonetheless not preferred. Lizal grabs cloaks from the cargo hold and hands them out to the crew, donning one as he walks towards their guide. Matty trails along with two other crewmen behind her.

”Oi! You’re our guide, right?” Lizal yells over the rain. 

“Yes! The name’s Kenna!” she smiles and shakes hands with him, ignoring the glare that Matty sends her way. She wears a heavy cloak and two rapiers at her hips, clearly ready for battle.

”So, which way?” Matty asks.

”Straight towards the sunset. We’ll go for a while and then turn left at the hut. Straight from there, looking for a note hidden in the brush on the path,” Kenna makes gestures with her hands, illustrating the route.

”That... Those aren’t the most specific directions... You’re sure you know the way?” Matty asks, eyebrows furrowed.

She laughs off her concern, pulling her hood up higher, “I doubt I’d be in this rain today if I didn’t know what I was doing. Alas, I’d rather be at home, but I have a job to do.”

Matty sighs, conceding. One of the men behind her claps, “Let’s go, then, shall we, mates? I’m freezing already.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kenna leads them through the dense jungle, rain drumming around the group. Birds chirp and hum around them, various animals calling to each other. Matty walks up to Lizal, tapping his shoulder.

He turns towards her, “What is it?”

“I don’t trust her, hun. She gives me the creeps. Can we just kill her now before we get lost?”

Kenna laughs, Matty apparently not talking quiet enough, “You may certainly try, my dear,” she taunts. “And I assure you, although you doubt my competence, I will get you where you need to go.” 

Lizal gives Matty a dirty look, wraps his arm around her neck and whispers, “Stop threatening our guide, dear. And remember that I have eyes for only you.”

They walk in awkward silence, Kenna leading the charge, stopping every once in a while, seemingly calculating the distance to go. 

After what seems like an eternity, she suddenly holds out her arm behind her. She holds a finger up to her lips and nods towards the small home in a clearing ahead. Kenna crouches down, eyeing the hut, “Doesn’t look like she’s home. That’s a relief. Stay quiet though, just in case.”

Lizal furrows his brows, “Who’s ‘she?’”

Kenna turns left, following a well-worn path away from the hut, “She? Ah, right, I guess you wouldn’t know. Her name’s Maralinda. She’s a hag.”

The group’s eyes widen in disbelief. 

“She’s a what?!”


	6. Chapter 6

“You heard me,” she chuckles. 

“And you didn’t think to warn us before the journey?” Matty asks, hands on her hips.

“Oh, I did. But as soon as I saw your cute little locks and that jealous glare I knew that you’d question and doubt my every move. I swear, Maralinda is nothing to worry about. Sweet little old lady, she is. She’s nothing without her coven, just reconciled to live out the rest of her life in solitude and isolation,” Kenna shrugs. “I mean, sure, she’s got some magic, but she’s not even close to dangerous. The worst she gets is when there’s strangers. She becomes a lil’ old hunchback grump.

“Just shut up and trust me, alright?” she gives a small smile, walking down the trail further.

Lizal follows behind, “You haven’t exactly given us a reason to trust you so far, Kenna.”

“Look, I know. It was your captain hired me, was it not? Do you not trust him, or am I just that untrustworthy?”

Everyone looks towards Lizal, waiting for a response. He grimaces, shrugging his shoulders.

“Come on! What is your problem with me?!” she sighs out.

“You seem two-faced.”

“You’re rude.”

“Obviously incompetent,” Matty says, smirking.

“You hid the fact that we might run into a hag, on purpose.”

“Also,” Lizal pipes up, “Captain Flax is… a… character… Not always a good judge of character- he’ll hire anyone who buys him a pint and who can have a good time with him.”


End file.
